


Logan's Chronicles

by celticheart72



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Logan aka Wolverine. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in the notes for that ficlet.





	1. Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?” 
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Your fingers trailed over the leather spines of the books on the shelf in front of you looking for one of Xavier’s old tomes. It wasn’t in its place and you had to climb up on the library ladder to get to the shelf you thought it might have been mistakenly moved to.

A tingle ran down your spine and the smell of sandalwood and cigars reached your nose. Smiling as you turned on the ladder you found Logan standing in the doorway of the library. One of those damn cigars was in the corner of his mouth.

He smirked up at you as he spoke around it. “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?”

Taking a moment to pretend to think about it you turned all the way around on the ladder and held the rail. “I’m pretty sure I’d remember an old man threatening me.”

Logan’s eyebrows winged to his hairline as he strode over to the ladder and snatched you around the thighs making you squeal as he lifted you up. “Old man?”

“Aren’t you technically a century old?” You laughed and put your hands on his broad shoulders to steady yourself.

His chest rumbled against your thighs and abdomen as he let you slide down his body until your feet were dangling several inches off the floor and you were nose to nose with him. “Pretty sure I haven’t heard you complaining about that yet.”

You plucked the cigar from his mouth and smiled against his lips. “I’ve had no reason to complain, old man.”

“You better stop with that old man shit, cupcake.”

“Oh, here come the threats again.”

He started laughing and kissed you before dropping you the rest of the way to your feet and giving your ass a good smack.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Calling me an old man.” He snatched his cigar back from you and started to turn away but frowned at his empty hand. One eyebrow raised and his lips pursed when he turned back to find you holding his cigar again. “Alright, cupcake, give it back before I come and take it from you.”

“Promises, promises.” You blinked out of the room just as Logan stepped toward you and your voice floated on the air. “Come find me and threaten me some more, old man.”

He smirked, Logan knew exactly where to find you.


	2. A Good Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Oh, you better be careful.” “Why?” “You might just be a good man after all.”
> 
> WARNINGS: domestic violence, injury

The sound of the fist connecting with your face echoed in your ears. Why it seemed louder than it probably was you had no idea. All you could hear at that point was the rushing of the blood in your veins. Your ex-boyfriend stood in front of you shouting something that you couldn’t make out through the sudden ringing in your ears. Then the feeling of something running down your face and dripping onto your lips and to the ground made you lift a hand to your face.

Blood. Great. The fucker gave you a bloody nose.

Before you could do anything about it there was a growling sound and he was lifted up and tossed feet over head about twenty feet away. You watched in mute fascination as Logan jumped on your ex and adamantium claws were suddenly poised at the man’s throat.

That got your attention and you grabbed Logan around the middle and tried pulling him back. “Logan! Logan! Stop! He’s not worth it.”

You could feel his heavy ragged breathing against your chest. Finally, he stood up and retracted his claws.

He pointed at the man on the ground instead. “You ever, EVER, touch her again and I won’t be so nice, bub.”

Logan grabbed your hand and pulled you behind him. On your way by you kicked your ex in the balls which prompted a chuckle out of Logan.

When the two of you made it to your motel room he made you sit at the table while he went into the bathroom and got a washcloth to clean your face. He was surprisingly tender while he did so, prompting a smile out of you.

“What?” His voice was gruff with irritation and he wouldn’t look you in the eyes.

“You’re just being especially sweet.”

His eyes flicked to yours as he finished cleaning the blood off your face then started to prod at your nose.

You winced and sucked in a breath.

“Sorry.” His fingers continued their gentle prodding before he finally sat back. “It’s not broken but you’re going to have one hell of a bruise in the morning.”

“It’s okay, I’ve had worse.” It was true, your ex wasn’t a nice man. Though you thought he’d leave you alone when you returned home for your grandmother’s funeral.

Logan’s lips pursed and he stood up so suddenly that his chair toppled over. He strode over to the dresser and grabbed the ice bucket.

His eyes focused on his boots and he paused at the door with his hand on the knob. “Lock this behind me.”

“Okay.” You got up and went to the door.

He waited for the sound of the lock turning before he walked away.

Ten minutes later he was back, and you let him in the room. You got ready for bed while he made an ice pack then got in the bed with you and shifted until you were essentially reclining back on his chest.

Without saying a word, he gently laid the ice pack over your nose while he flicked through the channels on the TV.

“Logan?”

“Mmmmm...” The channels kept flipping and he kept the ice on your face.

“What’s wrong?”

He was quiet a long minute before he finally spoke. “I don’t like men that think it’s okay to beat on women. It just pisses me off.”

That made you smile. “Oh, you better be careful.”

Logan shifted until he could look at you but made sure to keep the ice on your face. “Why?”

“You might just be a good man after all.”

“Very funny, cupcake.” He rolled his eyes but leaned toward you and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.


	3. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angst and feels, not really a sad or happy ending

Logan coughed again.

You swallowed hard and held your breath. The attempt to refocus your eyes on the book in your lap in vain. Tears clouded your vision and before you could stop them several dotted the pages of the book.

He was dying and you knew it even if he wouldn’t talk about it.

The page under your fingers just kept getting stained with your tears. When you quietly closed the book, your fingers lifted to pinch the bridge of your nose and you bowed your head. Your body tensed with the attempt to keep your shoulders from shaking while you silently sobbed.

A hand cupped your cheek and the bed dipped under Logan’s weight next to you.

Those blue eyes you loved so much looked tired as they studied your face. His fingers brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear and he smiled. “Stop pretending you’re okay, cupcake, because I know you’re not.”

“It’s not me that’s not okay, Logan.”

He sighed and pursed his lips, deflecting his gaze to the dresser with pictures of days long gone. Happier days when you didn’t have to look over your shoulder every five minutes or worry how much longer you had with the man you loved.

His hand moved into your hair and he brought you forward until your foreheads touched. “I can’t do anything about choices I made almost forty years ago.”

“I know that. I just wish you’d talk to me. Let me help you try to find something to stop the adamantium from killing you.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible anymore.”

“You don’t know that!”

Logan expelled a breath and set his glasses on the nightstand. After scrubbing his hands over his face, he laid back on the bed and opened his arms to you.

You didn’t hesitate and curled into him. His arms dropped around you and their weight made you feel safe, even if you didn’t know how long it would last.

“I won’t stop you from looking. But don’t get your hopes up that there’s any kind of cure for me. I’m not even sure I deserve one.”

Pushing yourself up so you could face him, you wiped your face on the inside of your t-shirt. “There’s always hope, Logan. And you’re a good man, stop telling yourself that you’re not.”

“Maybe.” He ignored the last part of your comment and traced his finger over your cheekbone and jaw before he leaned up to kiss you. “I just don’t want heartbreak to be the last thing I see in your eyes if there’s nothing we can do.”

“If it comes to that, Logan, the last thing you’ll see is how much I love you.” You lifted your hands to his face and moved yourself so you could lean in to kiss him.

He smiled against your lips and ran his fingers through your hair. “Love you too, cupcake.”


	4. Time Not To Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes with you to get your mutant sister from your highly religious parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?”
> 
> WARNINGS: religious prejudice, parental rejection

“Have you ever seen _Roadhouse_, Logan?” You asked with a roll of your eyes.

“I’ve been to the bar.”

“Not what I mean, it’s a movie. The cooler tells his bouncers to be nice until he tells them not to be nice.”

One eyebrow arched as he stepped up next to you on the porch stairs so you were eye to eye. “What are you trying to say, cupcake?”

“BE nice, _Logan_. I may not be fond of them, but this is my family.”

He just smirked and stuffed his cigar in his pocket as you knocked on the screen door.

The battered front door swung open to reveal your step-father standing there in his skivvies. He looked from you to Logan and unlatched the screen, then turned his head and hollered at the top of his lungs. “Doris! It’s that inbred daughter of yours.”

“Inbred?” Logan’s tone was on the edge of deadly.

“Because I’m a mutant, he thinks my mother must have had sex with a relative.”

Logan snorted a laugh, and you poked him in the stomach.

“Stop!” You hissed between your teeth.

He just held up his hands with a smirk and moved behind you as you stepped into the shoddy living room. Not much had changed since you ran away at sixteen.

Your mother walked into the room, wiping her hands off on a dishtowel, and your step-father sat back down in his recliner.

“It’s about damn time you got here. That sister of yours is just giving us all kinds of trouble. I’m of a mind to turn her over to the group home for troubled girls.” She glared at you then turned her gaze on Logan. “You must be my eldest’s latest sugar Daddy. I sincerely hope you manage to keep her in line.”

“Excuse me, sugar Daddy?”

“What else am I supposed to call you? The two of you living in sin. Having pre-marital sex and God only knows what else.”

You reached up your index finger to push Logan’s mouth closed. “Momma, we’re not here to talk about me. What’s going on with Stacy?”

“She’s got that sickness.”

“Sickness?” This time Logan’s voice was calm and even, which concerned you.

“She’s like this one. _A mutant _they’re called. It’s Satan’s work, and I can’t have her here no more. This is a God-fearing house.”

Logan looked between you and your mother then very slowly held up one balled fist. His claws extended. “You want something to be afraid of? I’ll give you something to be afraid of.”

“Holy Jesus in Heaven!” Your step-father yelped and backed to the other side of the room.

Your mother put her hand out to the wall and moved toward the kitchen. “God Almighty! You’re one of them too?”

“I told you they hadn’t changed,” Your sister’s voice sounded from the stairwell behind you and Logan retracted his claws.

“Just take the Satan’s child and be gone from here. Don’t come back.”

Logan bared his teeth at her. “Gladly.”

When you, Logan, and your sister were in the car and Logan started the ignition, you sighed and sank back into the seat. “I think you nearly gave my mother a heart attack.”

“Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?”

You turned your head to look at him. The tendon in the side of his neck was taut. Reaching over, you smoothed your fingers down his skin, and he instantly calmed. “Not necessary. Thank you for standing up for us.”

He leaned your way and tapped his lips, which you gladly kissed.

“Oh, gross.” Your sister grumbled from the backseat.


	5. One Real Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re mad at Logan for ruining your first real date with his antics and suspect he may have done it on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Logan reclined back against the headboard, hands laced over his abdomen, looking quite relaxed in dark gray sweatpants, a wife-beater, and bare feet. His light brown eyes tracked your frenetic pacing around the bedroom while a faint smile sat on his lips.

It all just served to piss you off even more. Especially because he looked so damned delicious like that.

“All I asked for was one real date!” You gestured in his general direction, then stomped into the bathroom to snatch your toothbrush from the holder. “Just one. One real dinner outside of the mansion.”

He hummed and nodded when you stood in the doorway, glaring at him, scrubbing your teeth until he was afraid you’d make your gums bleed.

The toothbrush paused its frenzied brushing. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I am, cupcake.”

You held a finger up and shook it at him. “One date, Logan. And what did you do?”

Before he could answer, you stormed back into the bathroom.

When you returned to his sight, you were beating moisturizer into your face. “You got mad when the hostess said our table wasn’t ready…”

“The reservation was at seven, cupcake.”

Pausing mid-step back the way you came, you dragged the pads of your fingers down your cheeks and turned to face him. “You threatened to skewer the waiter!”

Logan just raised an eyebrow. “He was flirting with you.”

“He was pointing out what I asked for on the menu!!” The words came out in a half growl, half hiss before you stormed away again to grab your brush.

“Looked like flirting to me.”

You came back with the brush jerking through your hair, and he was sure you were pulling out clumps of it. “And _THEN,_ you opened the wine bottle with your claws, Logan.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

After you smacked your brush down on the counter, you marched back into the bedroom and yanked the covers on your side of the bed down. You didn’t say anything else while you flopped around trying to get comfortable.

It was then that Logan finally let loose the chuckles he’d been holding back. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad, cupcake.”

You went utterly still. “Please tell me you didn’t do all of that to make me mad.”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He kept laughing and rolled over into your side, pressing a kiss to your temple. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” What he whispered in your ear made you flush and giggle when his teeth started nipping your skin, and his fingers dug into your hips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
